vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Cosmo
Summary Anti-Cosmo is the Anti-Fairy variant of Timmy Turner's Fairy Cosmo. He is portrayed to be a complete opposite of his happy-go-lucky counterpart, being extremely intelligent. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A via Magic/Reality Warping Name: Anti-Cosmo Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: Over thousands of years old Classification: Cosmo's Anti-Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability and Flight Speed, Reality Warping via Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (Mid-High. Scaling from other Fairies, [https://streamable.com/hksw0 who, during Action Packed, had their magic drained, thus being turned into dust, and were able to quickly come back to normal upon having their magic returned to them]. It's also stated that Fairies are notoriously fast healers, which is repeatedly shown), Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 3), Extrasensory Perception (Can smell bad luck. Scales to other Anti-Fairies who smelled bad luck on one place while flying around the world), True Flight & Spaceflight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Bad Luck Manipulation (In Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! he throw salt at Jorgen's boot which on its own caused his laces to tie themselves), Power Nullification (Great amounts of Anti-Fairies could interfere with and nullify Cosmo & Wanda's, and later Jorgen's, wands trying to affecting them), Toon Force, Has access to the same powers Timmy has due to Fairy Magic (Has only demonstrated using the ones listed earlier), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" when using Cosmo transformed into a magical shield to reflect a couple of transmutation beams from Crocker, later using Santa's magic bag to protect himself and Cosmo from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind. Timmy had everything magic still working. Anti-Cosmo's should be able to create and transform into things with this resistance), Absorption (After getting physically stronger Cosmo was able to punch through Crocker's attempts to absorb him in his scepter, and was only affected when he got distracted. Anti-Cosmo should be able to do the same). Formerly Invisibility (Before Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! there was a rule in Da Rules stating that Anti-Fairies were invisible on Earth, which Jorgen modified) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level via Magic/Reality Warping (Anti-Fairies are comparable to regular Fairies, such as Norm in his time as one. Comparable to Cosmo, who created a million wands, which should all be able to perform the same feat), able to ignore durability in many ways Speed: Normal Human, FTL attack speed with magic, Massively FTL+ Flight Speed (Comparable to Cosmo, who flew from Earth to Yugopotamia in a short timeframe. [https://streamable.com/mb3r4 Briefly outflew an energy beam from an angry Jorgen in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide!]) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, up to Dwarf Star Class with Magic Durability: Planet level physically (Comparable to other Fairies, who survived a planet destroying bomb), Dwarf Star level with magic protection. Regeneration and self-healing makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high. Should be comparable to other Fairies like Binky, who withstood being spun on a wheel for a millennium by Jorgan in Cosmo Com Range: Standard melee range physically, Low Multiversal with magic (Fairy magic can reach the entire universe, other points in time and make things happen in other universes, although it can't travel to other universes with sheer speed or affect the space between them. Shirley, a being created from Cosmo & Wanda's magic, was able to create vacuums that were automatically expanding and were going to destroy the 2 universes in which they were after about 2 days, even with Shirley being in his own universe) Standard Equipment: His Anti-Fairy Wand Intelligence: Gifted. Being Cosmo's opposite, Anti-Cosmo is extremely intelligent. However he lacks some form of common sense Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant, can lack common sense. Can be weakened by good luck Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Fairies Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Magic Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Parents Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Probability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5